Destiny
by charliee-kun
Summary: AU. SASUSAKU. It was destiny. She knew it when the bouquet landed in her little 7-year-old arms.
1. PartONE

_"You must look underneath,  
the underneath."_

-

-

-

Some say it was pure _luck_,

**-**

by random fruit.

...but I say, **it was destiny**.

-

-

-

**C h a p t e r** 1 :  
Part**ONE**.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest took a step back, allowing the couple some space. The man put a finger under her chin and tilted her head, his eyes meeting her's. He leaned in and their lips met. Clapping and cheers bombarded at the couple, as they parted from their kiss.

A few feet away, a seven-year-old girl was watching the couple in awe. This was like Barbie...but like, better.

"Man, these things are so stupid," a boyish voice complained. The pink-haired girl turned towards the voice, only to be see a _very_ cute boy.

"But everyone is always so happy at weddings!" she said. The boy glanced at her at the corner of his eye. "Everything is so pretty. The flowers are cherry blossoms and everyone is dressed up."

"I still think it's stupid. I rather be at home playing my Aniki _(older/elder brother)_. He promised to show me how to break cement bricks with your head," he complained, pouting slightly. He looked so damn cute! She thought, feeling herself blushing, but shook it off. He was a _boy_. And boys had cooties. Her dad told her that all boys had cooties except dads, and her dad would never ever lie!

"Hey, aren't you that kid who had a concussion for two months from falling from a tree? I saw you on the news channel before," Sakura's older brother, Kankuro, asked from behind her.

Sasuke gave him a bored look. "What's it to ya?"

"Nothing, but dude, you were on the news for months!" he said.

"Doesn't that mean he's stupid, Nii-san?" Sakura asked, innocently. Sasuke glared, while Kankuro laughed.

"Probably, but he doesn't sound stupid, to me," he replied.

"That's because you're an idiot," a new voice said. They turned around, and saw a ten-year-old Temari, smirking.

"Shut up," Kankuro snapped. "And wasn't it _you_, who thought you saw George Lopez here! At a traditional Japanese wedding..._in Japan_."

"Well, if a British clown can be invited to a wedding reception at Aunty Momo's wedding, I don't see why not!"

"Aunty Momo is nuts! We all know that!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Yeah, well..." The two siblings continued to quarrel, ignoring the two of them completely.

"When are they going to shut up?" the little boy muttered to himself.

"Probably never," Sakura replied. They were always arguing, so it didn't bother her much.

He groaned. The only thing that he looked forward to the wedding was that Naruto was going to be there. But gee, these two big nutcases were even more annoying the dope himself!

"But look at the bright side!" she exclaimed. He gave her a questioning look. "This wedding sure is beautiful, and they even have a chocolate fountain here! And strawberries! Yummy!" she said, grinning happily. Ever since that day Kankuro introduced her to chocolate, she has been obsessed with it. Her mother once said that if it weren't for her fast metabolism, she would've been the size of a whale by now.

He threw her a look. "Chocolate makes you fat, you know."

She gaped at him. "I am not fat!"

"I never said you were, but...," he looked her over, and continued, with a small smirk, "now that you mention it, you are kinda chubby."

"You're mean!"

"I've heard that once or twice before."

"Burn in hell, you big meanie head!"

A gasp was heard behind her. "Sakura!" She turned around, and saw her mother with a disapproving look on her face.

"You shouldn't use such foul language!" her mother scolded her, before turning to him, and said, "I apologize for my daughter's behavior. I absolutely have no idea what's gotten over her."

Sasuke shrugged. "It's okay."

"Hey, look," Temari suddenly said, pointing to the bride. "She's about to throw the bouquet."

"Why?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Some wedding tradition."

"That's stupid," he commented.

"Yup, but the adults act like idiots, trying to grab it. It's pretty funny," Temari said.

"Catch!" the bride exclaimed, throwing the bouquet over the heads of the crowd. Immediately, the women attacked each other, pushing and shoving, all wanting to catch the bouquet.

"I wanna get married someday," Sakura said with a dreamy voice.

Temari threw her a look. "You _do_?"

"Yes! I want a big, beautiful wedding like this one with all my friends and family there," Sakura exclaimed with a big smile. Who wouldn't want a wedding like that? she thought to herself. "And a chocolate fountain! I have to have that at my wedding," she added. Sasuke scoffed.

"And who are you going to marry...?" Temari questioned.

"Hmm... Oh, I know! Prince Charming!" she exclaimed with a cute smile.

"Er, Sakura, I think Cinderella already has him."

"No, that's _her_ Prince Charming. I want my _own_ Prince!" she said. "Everyone has their own prince and princess!"

Temari chuckled. "Maybe not everyone, but I'm sure you'll find your's."

"Don't worry, Nee-chan! You'll find your's someday! You just have to have hope, attitude, and—" She was interrupted when someone exclaimed, "Watch out!" Sakura looked up, and saw the bouquet heading straight towards her!

It came closer, and closer, her arms stretched out to catch it, when suddenly someone pushed her out of the way. She slid across the rug, before hitting her head hard into one of the wooden chairs.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Temari asked, immediately running over to Sakura, helping her up.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"Ami happened." Sakura looked over her sister's shoulders, and there she was. Ami Watanabe. She had pushed Sakura out of the way, moments before it would land in her arms, but now in Ami's. Her cousin looked over at Sakura at the corner of her eyes, a triumph smirk on her face.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" her mother exclaimed, pushing through the crowd of women, bending down next to Sakura.

Sakura nodded.

"She only has a slight bruise on her head, and a few rug burns, but nothing major, mom," Temari informed her. That's what Sakura liked about her sister. She knew about everything, and whenever she needed help with homework or advice to do something, Temari-Nee-chan was always there for her.

"Oh, thank goodness. I really should have a talk with Ami's mother. She is spoiled that daughter of her's way too much. It is most certainly not okay to push someone to the ground. Especially if that someone is my daughter," their mother said, peeved. "Temari, you stay here with your sister. I have to find Mrs. Watannabe."

"It doesn't look like I'm going anywhere, mom," Temari said, but Mrs. Haruno had already walked away.

Suddenly, she started hearing soft sniffles, and looked down, only to see a teary-eyed Sakura. "I was going to get the bouquet! I was going to! I was so close...," she mumbled, tears threatening to fall.

She hated Ami! Why did she had to come in, and steal the light? She was going to get it! It was heading straight towards her! _**I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! **_her Inner exclaimed. _I hate her, too. __**We both hate her. **__Mhm._

**-o-**

"Hey."

Ami turned around, and came faced to face with an super boy. _Oh my God. He's so cute! _she thought to herself, giggling girlishly.

"Uhm, hey yourself," she said, smiling cutely.

"Listen," he said, his hands stuffed in his black tuxedo pants, "I need those flowers back."

"What?"

"The bouquet. We both know that it didn't and doesn't belong to you," he said, an arrogant tone apparent.

"So? What's your point," she snapped.

"The point is," he started, a smirk on his face, "It isn't your's, and didn't your mommy teach you that stealing is bad?" His smirk widen all the more, when her face turned red, as she shook with rage. "And didn't you know? Stealing someone's bouquet brings thirteen years of bad luck."

Ami, being very superstitious because of her mother, immediately threw the bouquet to the ground, as if it were hot lava. He smirked, as she stared back, eyes wide with fear.

**-o-**

"Catch."

"Huh?" Sakura turned around, and the bouquet landed in startled arms. "Wh-what's this?" she asked, looking up from the flowers.

"What do you think it is?" he replied, in a mocking tone.

"But..._how_?"

He shrugged. "I just told her that she'd get thirteen years of bad luck for stealing it."

"I didn't know that."

"That's 'cause I made it up."

Sakura perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"But why?"

"Who knows. I guess it was because you looked so pathetic, crying like that," he said, smirking. He gave her a two-fingered salute, stuffing his hands into his pant pockets, and walked away. She watched at his retreating figure, with a smile on her face.

"Hey!" she called out to him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

"My name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno!"

He smirked. "I know." He began walking again, before stopping, and said over his shoulder, "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

_Sasuke_, she said to herself. _Sasuke Uchiha..._

And right there and then, she knew. It was destiny. Cinderella could keep her Prince, because Sasuke Uchiha was _her_ Prince Charming.

* * *

**Ten Years Later . . .**

"Sakura. Seriously. You have to get over him! You guys were only seven years old! So what if he gave you a bouquet? You have to move on," her bestfriend, Ino Yamanaka, told her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her violently.

"Ino," she said, softly. "I love him."

"No, you don't, Sakura. You just think you do."

"He's my Prince Charming."

"Well, you know what?! I thought Shikamaru was **my **Prince Charming, but things changed! He left me for that slut of sister of your's!" Ino yelled, and immedietely regretted it when she saw the hurt in her eyes. "Sakura, I-I didn't mean that. I'm sor—" before she could finish, Sakura's hand made contact with her cheek, skin slapping against skin echoed in her ears.

"Sakura," she said, shakily, as she touched her cheek. "I...I didn't mean—"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" she exclaimed, as tears formed in her eyes. "I..."

* * *

Notes_(becauseItwouldveBeenWeirdwithoutThem)_—

Well,  
I guess it came out better than I expected!  
There's probably a few mistakes here and there that I missed . . .  
But, oh well.

Also,  
_Thank you_ for reading. ;)

(Oops ! Almost forgot the disclaimer—  
**I do not own Naruto**!)


	2. then it was 10 years

_"The course of true love never did run smooth."  
_- William Shakespeare

-

-

-

**C h a p t e r **2 :  
then it was 10 years

-

**ZOMG !**

_"We'll meet again," he promised._

_She looked up with hopeful eyes. "Really?"_

_He nodded. _

_She gave a small smile, wrapping her frail arms around his waist. He returned it, his face dug into her soft locks, taking in her scent. This may be the last time he would ever see her again. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay like this forever, but he knew he couldn't. There was too much that needed to be accomplished. Too much was at stake. _

_He tore away from their embrace, his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes. "I'll come back, and we'll get married. Everything will be okay."_

_"Why?" she whispered. "You don't have to go."_

_"Because you won't be safe until he is dead."_

_"But—_

"Hey, Forehead!" Ino's loud and obnoxious voice yelled, as she knocked on her door loudly. "Open up!"

Sakura sighed. Why was she always getting interrupted whenever she got to the good parts? she thought, annoyed. Reluctantly, she put down her romance novel and walked over to the door. Opening it, she faced her best friend.

"What do you want, now?" she snapped.

Ignoring her question, Ino walked past the pink-haired teen, and looked around the room. "Do you have my hair curler? I can't find it anywhere."

"Why would _I_ have it?" She raised any eyebrow.

Ino shrugged. "It was on my bathroom counter last night, now I can't find it. So it has to be here." She walked over to her bathroom, and started looking around for her expensively new hair-curler. It was the top of the line, and she had it especially made for her—in _purple_, as well.

Sakura threw her a pointed look. "What makes you think I took it? If you haven't noticed but," she grabbed a lock of her pink hair, "my hair gets really frizzy when I curl it."

"Alright, geez. You don't have to be such a bitch about it," Ino told her absent-mindedly, as she looked through her bathroom cabinets, but only found a few towels and other hygiene products. She let out a sigh. "Well, I guess it isn't here, then."

"I've been trying to tell you that. If you'd actually listened to me—"

Ino let out a tired sigh, as if she was the one who was being bothered. "Look, I don't have time for this. I have to find it soon; Shikamaru is taking me out to lunch in an hour." She let out a dreamy sigh. "Isn't he just the greatest?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Ino asked, she rummaged through her closet. Grabbing out clothes, and looking at them before tossing them onto the closet floor, not bothering to put them back on their hangers. Great, more work, she throught to herself, sarcastically. She sighed inwardly. Ino was her best friend, yes, but she was so irritating.

"Nothing," she replied to blond. "Besides that you're acting like a love sick pig," she muttered under her breath, but Ino heard it.

She turned around, and told her, "Hey, it's not my fault you don't have a boyfriend yet. I tried setting you up a bunch of times, but you kept saying no."

"Ino, if you haven't noticed, but you've tried setting me up with people who I'm _never_ going to date."

"Why not?"

"Let's see. You tried pairing me up with Kabuto, Orochimaru-sensei's creepy assistant, Lee—who is a sweetheart, but his idea of a first date was to run laps around town—and let's not forget Kakashi-_sensei_," she said, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei is hot, ne?" Ino winked.

"Yeah, too bad he's over 15 years our senior!"

"Yeah, and your point...? He's still hot."

She sigh. It seemed like she'd been doing that a lot lately. "That, _Pig_, would make him a Pedophile—which we both know, he isn't—and that would get him fired, arrested, and ruined. A teacher can't have a relationships with their students!"

"Well, you're turning eighteen in a few months aren't you?"

"Yeah, but—"

"We're graduating next year, anyways, so it's okay, isn't it? Plus he's _so _hot." Sakura swore she saw her so-called best friend drooling.

"Look, I'm not interested in Kakashi-sensei, alright? I just don't want to date right now," she told Ino. "And since I don't have your hair-curler, can you _please_ get out—"

But once again, she was interrupted. "Oh, by the way, can I borrow something to wear for my date? I have _nothing _to wear," Ino said; Ironically enough, it was Ino who was the one who had a bigger closet filled with designer named brands like Gucci, while most of the clothes in her clothes were from Target or Hot Topic, or something.

"Ah ha! How about this?" Ino held up her favorite t-shirt to her chest. It was a nice shade of pink—cherry blossom pink, to be exact—with black Kanji characters, spelling out: Peace, Love—Blossom!

"Uh, well...," she started, but she didn't get to finish. Ino had already fished out the new jeans she got at the mall, and they weren't cheap either. She'd been saving months to get it, and she hadn't even worn them yet.

"Ooh! I love this. I can't believe this is in your closet, Forehead! Wait, wasn't this mine's?" she asked her, holding up the jeans.

Snatching the clothing out of her hands, Sakura told her, "No, it isn't. I just got it last week, and I'm sorry but you can't borrow it."

"What? Why not?" Ino demanded. "I have nothing else to wear. C'mon. Shikamaru is picking me up in—", she looked at the clock on her wall, "—in half an hour! And look at me! I'm a mess! _Please_?"

"Ino, we both know you have more clothes than the entire school. Why not wear something out of your closet for once?" Sakura snapped, as she moved past Ino and started cleaning up the mess she made. "My clothes are always ruined whenever you borrow them. I'm not made of money, unlike some people."

Normally, she didn't care much if Ino borrowed her clothes, but she wasn't exactly in a good mood. Nor was she really all too happy when Ino had ruined her summer dress that her mother had sent her, a few weeks ago. And that wasn't the only time she came back with her clothes ruined or destroyed.

"Alright, fine. Geez, what's your problem. I was just asking if I could borrow something to wear, since you know, we're best friends and all, but I guess you don't trust me enough..." she trailed off, with a disappointed sigh.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Did she also mention that Ino was also a Drama Queen?

"Look, I'm sorry alright? I got a major test tomorrow, two essays to write, _and _you interrupted my reading time. I don't mind you borrowing my stuff, but just—" Before she could finish what she was saying, Ino let out an excited squeal, and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you _so _much," Ino exclaimed, grabbing her jeans out of her hands. "I owe you, 'kay?" Shooting her one last smile, Ino skipped out of her room with her clothes.

**What are you going to do now? **her Inner asked her. Her Inner, in a way, was a part of her. She didn't know what it was or if she was just mental, but it was like her own personal, 24/7 Guidance Counselor; Just a tad bit more crude and violent than your average one.

_What can I do?_ she replied, eyeing the mess on the floor. _Ino will be Ino._

**And you'll be you. When will that change, exactly?** her Inner retorted.

_I don't know_, she admitted, sighing softly. _But only time will tell, ne?_

* * *

Yes, I am _extremely sorry _for the extremely long update. I am so slow, and it's not like I'm a good author. Great authors who can actually write, have a reason to update slowly. They make it up with the quality of their stories. I really can't. All I can say is I'm sorry, and I'm even more sorry about how short this is. But it seemed like an okay place to stop. I didn't exactly plan out this story, which isn't a very good thing, so I'm taking my time and planning everything out slowly and trying to use big words, haha.

And ZOMG! **(yea, it's my new word of the month; even if it's almost over.) **I can't believe how many reviews I got. I didn't expect much, but damn! I'm pretty speechless. xD

But that being said, most of you may have noticed I changed my penname. Jamiee-ish was a temporarily name since I could not think of anything and it was just there. And I don't know know why my penname is now **randomfruit—**I just liked it, lol. And I did change the title of the story as well. I know. I changed a lot of stuff, and this is turning out to be a h_uuuu_ge author's note. I apologize, again, haha.

But before I leave, I got one more announcement. A few of my friends started this Naruto FanFiction Contest-thing. **Ninja Nonsense Awards**, I believe. The link is on my profile so you may check it out if you're interested in entering or have nothing else to do, lol.

**Thank you** for reading and reviewing. (:  
And before I forget:

DISCLAIMER—  
**I do not own Naruto**.


	3. a not so good day

-

-

-

It was happening.

Again.

-

-

**C h a p t e r** 3:  
a not-so-good day.

-

-

-

"Hey, you've reached my voicemail; I'm not available right now—I'm probably dying if I'm not picking up phone since I always have it with me, so WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! CALL THE DAMN POLICE ALREADY!—ahem, but leave a message after beep!"

_Beep._

"Hey, _Sakura_."

(**SFX: Shivering**)

She's purring. That's not a good sign.

"It's Karin. Remember me? _Your dear cousin_. Well, step-cousin. Thank_ God_ I'm not related to you by blood. Huge forehead? Ugly pink hair? No thanks."

Bitch.

"But anyways, I'm getting married in a few months, and _you're _invited. Not that I'd want to, but daddykins requested your appearance, so whatever."

Good ol' Uncle David.

"Well, bye Saki!"

_You have 0 more messages._

-

-

-

"So," TenTen started, chewing on her french fry absentmindedly, "you gonna go?"

"It's the middle of the semester, and the wedding is in Osaka. Not to mention it's a three day drive away, and for what? To watch my cousin suck face with some guy? No thanks," Sakura replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, she's still your cousin," TenTen pointed out.

"Step-cousin," she corrected her. "And she hates my guts—not that I care or anything—so why would I go and celebrate her wedding with some fag?"

"You don't know that."

"_Right_. Who in their right mind, would be willing to marry Karin, of all people? I can swear to my meatloaf," she stabbed her fork into said meatloaf, "that I honestly, one-hundred-percently believe that Karin has HIV."

Spitting out the chocolate milk she had been drinking, she made a noise that Sakura couldn't tell if it was a cough or a laugh. Perhaps both?

"Never," TenTen said, coughing, "say that to someone who's drinking milk. Thank God it didn't come out of my nose."

She laughed. "Man, worst day to forget my camera. I'm sure it'd look great on the front page of the school newspaper," she teased, handing her a paper napkin. Sakura was currently the Head Editor of the Newspaper Committee at Konoha Leaf Academy, a very prestigious boarding school that was almost impossible to get in for most people.

TenTen rolled her eyes, taking said paper napkin, and wiping her mouth with it. "Whatever, but look. I don't know Karin and all, but just think about it. It's gonna be her wedding day, won't it? Even she deserves to have her happy ending, don't you think?" **No! No! Noooo!!** her Inner all but screamed. **Karin deserves Hell, that's what! **"I'm not gonna make you go, and I'm not saying you have to, but just think about it, alright? Plus, maybe you'll meet someone new," TenTen said, winking.

Sakura sighed. It were times like these that made Sakura wonder if TenTen was her friend, or her mom. "_Fine_. I'll think about it," she told her. "And I don't need to find someone new. I'm perfectly happy with the way things are."

**Right, because you have _Sasuke-kun_**, her Inner said, mockingly.

_Shut up._

* * *

She chewed on her bottom lip, as her eyebrows furrowed together, green eyes staring hard onto the piece of paper, concentrating.

_If Sam had a nickel and Sam's best friend, Nickel, has a nickel, how many nickels are there?_

**Oh, this is hard**, her Inner commented.

_There's three nickels—no two! No! Three. Three nickels. ...or maybe two? _She groaned quietly, tapping her pencil against her desk. She officially hated pop quizzes. Especially if Kakashi was the one giving them out.

_What kind of question is this anyway? I thought we were in Physics not Trick-Questions-That-Kill-Your-Brain._

-

-

-

Kakashi shook his head in disappointment. "Really, Sakura? 64? And here I thought you were the school prodigy," he said, as he handed back her pop quiz, with a big, fat 64 written on top of the paper, in red marker.

Sakura glared, and huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

_Stupid pop quizzes._

**Stupid Kakashi.**

* * *

"Two cappuccinos coming right up," Sakura said, writing down the order onto her notepad. "It'll be ready in a few minutes," she told the couple, before walking back to the counter, and gave the order to Temari.

"More cappuccinos? Jeez, what's with people today and cappuccinos. Don't they know they can always go to Starbucks?" she grumbled, as she grabbed out two cups and started to make said cappuccinos.

Sakura shrugged. "Well, you gotta admit. You make a mean cup of joe, Onee-chan," she said, grinning.

Temari winked. "And don't you forget it."

-

-

-

"I want soda! I want soda! I want soda!" a little kid in the far corner of the cafe chanted, as the mom tried to calm him down.

Sighing, Sakura walked over there, a smile plastered on her face. "Hello, my name's Sakura. Can I help you?"

The young mom shook her head. "No, it's alright. We'll just be—"

"I want my SODA!" the little boy screamed shrilly, causing her to wince.

"Sota!" his mom scolded. "Be quiet and let's just go home—"

"No! No! NO!" he banged his tiny little fists on the table at each 'no'. "Not until I get my soda! I want my soda _now_!"

Sakura looked over to her shoulders, giving Temari a pleading look. She nodded, grabbing a Pepsi from the fridge and threw it over to Sakura's way. She caught it smoothly, and turned to the little boy. "I hope you like Pepsi—"

Before she could even finish, he had already grabbed it out of her hand.

"Arigatou, pink haired lady!" he told her, grinning, before shaking the can wildly.

"Hey, you shouldn't do—" Before she could finish or react, Sota had already opened the can, fizzy soda spraying at her. He just laughed, watching the brown, sticky liquid covered her.

"—that," she finished lamely, her mouth forced into a grim line.

"Sota! Look at the mess you made. We are going home. _Now_." He opened his mouth to protest, but she just grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the cafe, without ever looking back or uttering a word of apology.

Sakura looked down at her soaked t-shirt and apron to the puddle underneath her feet.

**This is what you get for being a good person**, her Inner told her, shaking her head. **You just _had _to butt in and give him the soda, didn't you? You could've have just kicked them out or better yet, ignored them and let Kin get soaked with soda instead!**

_...Shut. Up._

* * *

Sakura groaned, as she fell back onto her soft mattress, momentarily closing her eyes. It had been a long day, and she was just so glad it was finally over.

She opened one eye, when she heard a small _ping!_ that came from her Laptop.

Running a hand through her hair, she reluctantly got off the bed and walked over to her desk. She instantly perked up when she realized who was IM-ing her.

**Sake:** How was your day?

Quickly, she typed a reply.

**Cherry:** Pop quizzes suck.  
**Sake:** Tell me about.  
**Cherry**: Some kid at work spilled soda on me. Or rather, sprayed it.**  
Sake:** :D  
**Cherry:** ): Hey, it's not funny!  
**Cherry**: How'd u like 2 have soda in ur pants.  
**Sake:** ....  
**Cherry: **Yea, that's wat I thought.  
**Sake: **Tch.  
**Cherry: **That's not even a worder, cheater!  
**Sake: **Neither is 'ur', but you don't hear me saying anything.  
**Cherry: **Grr.  
**Sake: **xP  
**Cherry:** Well, I better go 2 bed.  
**Cherry:** Talk 2 u tomorrow ?  
**Sake:** Of course.  
**Cherry:** Sweet dreams! :)  
**Sake:** Only of you. ;)  
**Cherry: **Pft, u better.  
**Cherry:** (p.s. Cheesy lines don't suit u.)  
**Sake:** Whatever.  
**Sake:** Night.  
**Cherry:** Good night. :)

* * *

I apologize if the ending was a bit rushed. Was it?

I'm a bit late, _as per usual_, but my birthday was on last Wednesday, and I was sick—yeah, I was sick on my birthday. :( BUT, my friends threw me this surprise party, so it totally makes up for it, haha—so I was a bit distracted with everything, and it was my friend and mine's one year anniversary. ;D We've met the day before my birthday (weird, right? Haha), and it's hard to believe a year has passed. :P

But _basically_, I had a very busy month, and** updates will probably get a bit slower **since I am currently working on a new story. (And for those who have never watched/read Shugo Chara, I'd totally recommend it. It's very cheesy and the plot summary might sound a bit boring, but seriously, it's a pretty good anime and manga. And it makes you feel like a little kid again!

...plus Ikuto is freakin' hot. xD)

But once again, **thank you** for reading this, and reviewed, and thank you so much, for those who put this story on their Story Alerts and Favorites. ^^ And if there are any mistakes that I missed, let me know and I will try and fix them.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.**


End file.
